Daddy
by MissRiRi
Summary: Left beaten and buried alive by Zillah, Nothing is rescued by Christian. **heavy violence and sex scenes** Nothing/Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is finished and I am just going to be uploading all the chaps I have one after the other. I plan on adding an epilogue though, especially if I get some feedback from people wanting it..;). Thanks to Carmie for reading and approving this madness xD. It was heavily inspired by Jewel's song 'Daddy' hence the titles and lyrics I used to break it up. I also use 'Charge' by Splendid.**

**I had been working on this for quite a while and the idea was in my head for a lot longer. I dedicate it to my wonderful friend and biggest inspiration Nick Ransom, who always believed in my stories and ideas and encouraged me to not to be scared to publish them. Nick is a huge PZB fan and an amazing writer too, so yes, this one is for you babe. **

* * *

><p><em>My bones are tired, Daddy<em>  
><em>I don't get enough sleep<em>

* * *

><p>Nothing was inhaling dirt roughly down his throat; it was caking his oesophagus and burning so deeply he imagined the particles being drawn deep enough to pollute his lungs. He imagined breathing in and out steadily until they were filled with it completely, breathing deeply until he was weighed down by the pressure and then on and on until he could no longer draw breath. Nothing didn't think that he could die this way but then he couldn't be sure and that more than anything was what had his guts twisted in a knot of trembling fear. What would become of him if he was left to lay here forever? Would he endure eternally, fleshing sinking in gradually as he starved, his body turning cannibalistic in its survival drive and eating him away to the bones? Would his mind continue to tick away when he had no eyes to see any longer, moisture drawn from them until they withered in his skull?<p>

If he thought of when the bugs might come to feast on him he'd go insane. Those crawling creatures and he had had a long running understand, they would not harm him, crawling over his preternatural skin like friendly comrades if he lay down with them. When he began to rot away, that relationship would end. He knew that, they would eat him alive, push inside every vulnerable orifice of his body and worm through him even as he screamed through mouthfuls of dirt. Nothing closed his mouth and swallowed, wincing at the feeling of the thick ball of dirt sliding down his throat to rest in his belly.

_"When you abandon your family, they will abandon you in turn. I'm sorry my baby, maybe one day I will come back to dig you up. You might still be there then in those rattling bones and rotting flesh, my wayward child"_ Zillah's green eyes were wild, crazed, acid pools that flared with anger and pain. Zillah was hurt and the realisation of that had chilled Nothing to the core. Laying on the dirt beside the grave that Twig and Molochai were digging for him, his nails clawed deep into the earth, blood dripping down between his eyes as he searched those of his father for any remaining love for him.

"Z..illah" he could hardly speak, ribs cracked and aching every time he took a breath to form words. "P...do-on't" Nothing was desperate, his heart racing, body broken. He was like a cornered animal, terrified and willing to do anything to escape but unable to move. Tears streamed steadily from his dark blue eyes, black locks matted with dirt and blood, drooling and bleeding over his chin because his jaw was cracked and he could not hold it closed.

"Please do?" Zillah's foot slammed him in his broken ribs and Nothing threw up the dwindling contents of his stomach. It seemed like he'd been doing that endlessly and it burned his throat viciously each time.

Nothing wailed from low in his throat and dug deeper into the ground, trying to hide himself. Sobbing, chest aching with the effort. This was not supposed to happen, he hadn't done anything to hurt his father, nothing to betray this family. He would never do such a thing to the people he loved. Nothing had only tried to escape with the clothes on his back and a wad of cash that he'd earned alone, seducing men with the fetish for boys who looked like him, for lost boys. He hadn't taken a thing from Zillah, not even the clothes he'd been brought, the jewellery, none of it. Just these black jeans and the long baggy black tank top, a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

Nothing loved them all and he'd never steal from them, never move against them or even return to New Orleans again if that's what they required. He'd only wanted to get as far as Missing Mile, no plans after that, he'd only wanted to see Ghost and Steve one more time. Even if they'd rejected him, it would be better than never having seen them at all. He'd written them a letter and tucked it safely in his front pocket, all those words of apology that he hadn't been able to say to their faces that night. His father had been dead, or so he had thought, his blood on their hands, all of them facing off, murder in Steve's eyes. In the end, Nothing hadn't been able to do anything. They'd dragged Zillah's body away and parted ways.

It had been 2 years since then. Zillah's body had pulled itself back together right in front of Nothing's eyes, Twig and Molochai with their wrists open and bleeding a seemingly endless fount of life blood down his father's throat. He'd sprung to furious life, kicking and screaming, slashing like a wild animal. He'd kicked dents in the side of the van, screamed and screamed, tearing at his hair and refusing to let any of them near him. Nothing had been terrified in the face of Zillah's fury then and he had stayed that way ever since that night.

Zillah had changed with that night, he'd gotten crazier. His anger was ever present, it bled into everything he said and did like poison. Zillah's handling of Nothing had become unpredictable, often bordering on sadistically cruel. It was like he was constantly receiving punishment for what he'd begun to think of only as 'that night'. He still shared his father's bed, the position that Twig and Molochai coveted in their ignorance, but he no longer knew if he shared any part of his heart. It was true sometimes Zillah was tender with him in his own way, but far too often he left Nothing bruised and bleeding - sex turning into battery. After 2 years Nothing was ready to break, just crazy enough to try to leave Zillah and to find the two men he still considered soul partners.

Only he'd gotten caught.

"The only way you leave us is when I put you in the fucking ground!" Zillah screamed, hovering over his frail form and causing Nothing to use the only energy he had left to tremble. Zillah's forehead was smudged with blood, hands caked with dirt and those long, black enamel coated nails chipped and broken. His caramel hair was hanging in greasy clumps, strips of gold, purple and green fading and growing out. Zillah had refused to let Nothing tend it and even in his misery and fear, he felt a flare of hurt and sympathy for his father's physical state.

"I should have killed the cow I pumped my seed into before I saw it sprout something like you" he was coming apart at every seam, fangs gleaming as his lips split wide in a feral grin. Nothing was sickened but he couldn't throw up anymore. He was spent, wounded and Zillah was going to bury him alive.

When Twig and Molochai had dragged him he'd wailed the whole time, the sound becoming harsh shrieks as they threw him into the pit and his broken form screamed with pain. Zillah had watched in silence, crouched by the edge of the hole as the other two began to shovel dirt on top of him. He gathered up handfuls in his filthy hands and tossed them down. Nothing's tears ran dry as it rained down on him, staring pleadingly up at his father until the sand worked in under his eyelids to cause unbearable pain. Then he'd closed them and the silence in turn had closed in, buried now beneath the earth.

This was his grave, this was his fate and Zillah had given him over to it without a moment's pause. Nothing's heart ached, torn and bloodied with the realisation that his flesh and blood, his father, his lover, his world, cared nothing for his life, for him. Zillah did not love him. Nothing needn't have received such physical punishment because that realisation alone, it was enough to destroy him. He was utterly torn to pieces, he was dead. Nothing would lay here forever and be truly _nothing._ The terror never left him though, his mind screamed with it until he passed out and every moment it woke to remember where he was.

By the time Nothing could feel weight shifting from his body, dirt dug away and no longer pushing him down, he was too far gone to make sense of it. He was passive and limp as his limbs were pulled from the earth. He couldn't move himself of his own accord anyway, his body was starved and his muscles all soft.

"Nothing" the voice was desperate and full of emotion, calling his name again and again. Nothing didn't want to hear but the noise wouldn't stop. Large yet delicate hands, they stroked at his eyelids, insisting that they stay open and forcing them to see. Dead eyes could not see but the light was burning into Nothing's dark pair. He groaned, head lolling but falling back on an arm that wrapped around him, supporting him.

Nothing blinked and focused his gaze on the shadow that flickered blurrily before his eyes. A male, long dark hair tickling at his cheek, bent over him and weeping, saying his name, calling to him.

"Nothing, wake up now. Open these eyes" he couldn't help that they kept falling closed but he was trying to obey. The voice was so familiar and so full of grief, full of love and feeling for him. Nothing coughed harshly as he vomited a thick sludge over his chin. Those hands were waiting with a cloth to wipe away the filth; they were working on his face too, cleaning him and calling to him.

"You will open them to see an old friend surely? You will keep them open for me Nothing. It's Christian, your Christian, now look at me sweet child" and Nothing began to moan deep in his throat at those words, dried up tear ducts springing to new life and spilling tears down his sunken cheeks.

_I'm really __**nothing**__ Christian, please don't cry over me._ Nothing couldn't speak and so he thought the words, staring steadily up at Christian now and taking in all the features that he'd never forgotten in the first place. He was just as beautiful as ever, even more so in his misery and heartbreak. Nothing blinked as Christian's lips came down on his forehead and began to kiss him over and over, it felt so good, so warm and he cried harder, shoulders shaking.

"I found you and so I am going to take care of you, ok? Now you are _mine_" Christian said to him, voice cracking but warm as his kisses, as the arms that scooped up Nothing's frail frame and carried him from the hole in the ground that his father had left him in. If this was a dream then it was the best he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><em>I don't eat as good as I could, Daddy<br>What's that say about me?_

* * *

><p>For a long time after that the only thing Nothing was aware of was the softness of Christian's bed encasing him. He drifted, waking occasionally and in a daze to feel arms around him and the sweet nectar that was Christian's blood dripping into his mouth. The elder vampire tore the limb open for him and guided him to it to drink, each time cradling him so gently and then coming in with his tongue afterwards to lap away any of the blood that he'd spilled.<p>

Nothing would moan pitifully, body conflicted between the pain of its healing and the passion of the embrace, the old blood but Christian was always there to press him back against the pillows and pull up his blankets, to kiss his fevered forehead and whisper softly to him until he drifted into oblivion again. Time seemed endless in this way, until the one night Christian was talking softly to him and he found himself finally able to focus on it, to truly hear him.

"I don't know where they are, I'm sorry Nothing. I have been looking but I fear it really, finding them..I'm old but they, they are crazier than I am old and I haven't the strength for fighting. I don't know what I would say to your father if I found him, if you'd even want me to try..but I.." he'd stopped talking, trailing off and turning his back, busying himself with picking up the few things that were on the floor.

"I don't" Nothing managed to make his vocal cords come to life once more, his voice was still rough but loud enough that Christian jumped to hear it. He spun around, looking on Nothing with wide eyes and dropping the towel that he'd been holding to the floor. Nothing sat himself up, swooning slightly but holding steady.

"I ..d-don't want.. you to try" he stubbornly forced the words out, his body was all but repaired but he still felt so weak, so drained. At the declaration Christian faltered, tucking his long hair behind one ear and shifting his weight. Nothing wondered why now he was keeping his distance this way. Christian had been holding him closely for such a long time and now he stood there so awkwardly.

"You're family" his brows drew together in a delicate and sad expression and Nothing felt his stomach churn. Christian was very old and yet in many ways he was so very naive, he no doubt knew what Zillah had done and yet still he wanted to see Nothing reunited with him. Nothing tried to feel sympathy, to step lightly around with Christian's feelings but he was already shaking with rage, with despair. Zillah had abandoned him, tortured him, he'd left him in the ground to rot forever. They were not family.

"We are NOT!" Nothing's fists balled in the duvet and he shouted as loudly as he could manage, tears springing to his eyes, visibly shaking. "You don't say that again Christian! Don't ever fucking say that again! I'll leave you alone and I'll never come back if you say that again! I'll fucking leave you!" he screeched, hands clutching at his hair. It was longer now, blonde regrowth coming through at the crown; he tugged on it harshly and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears.

When he opened them Christian had moved, he was hovering by the bed with a hand poised over Nothing. His expression was pitiful and full of uncertainty, he didn't know if he were allowed to touch him, after all this time. Nothing wiped at his tears fiercely with one hand and then he reached for Christian's, rubbing his damp cheek against its silken surface. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_. He didn't say it; he didn't have to because the elder vampire was already kissing away his tears, licking them as they fell.

"Then I won't. I promise you" Christian said softly, his eyes were so earnest that Nothing cried anew. He felt so pathetic, so weak and alone and Christian was the only thing he had in this world now. His saviour, his angel, just _his__**. **_He could never hurt this man, this beautiful creature; he would never leave him as he'd threatened. Nothing had nowhere else to go.

"Are you hungry?" Christian asked him, not moving, not taking back the hand that Nothing turned his lips to, kissing it's palm. He clung to the limb, wanting to pull Christian to him completely but without the strength to do so.

"I am hungry" he admitted, his voice taking on a soft whine of need. Nothing's blue eyes glistened with the hunger and he licked at his dry lips, crying out when Christian pulled his hand away from their ministrations. Since Nothing's own teeth were filed sharp, he could have pierced the other vampires skin on his own to drink but Christian wanted to make sure he got a clean tap. He wanted to make sure Nothing could get enough and that filled the frail boys chest with warmth.

_Yes please, give it to me, please, I love you Christian. _He waited silently; the air thick as Christian raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down into it with an almost inaudible hiss of pleasure or pain. It was dripping steadily as he artfully brought it down to Nothing and the young vampire wasted no time in latching to it. His arm went up around to hold the limb in place, his lips forming a tight seal around the wound and then he was drinking, sucking hard and fast. His pulse raced and he moaned raggedly, swallowing down on mouthful after mouthful of the powerful life fluid.

Nothing drank for a long time it seemed and yet he still cried in protest when it was taken away, Christian careful as always when he pressed him back and retracted it. Then he did something that he'd not done before after a feed, he moved to step away instead of climbing in close to clean Nothing off, to put him to sleep. What had changed? Did he truly think that now Nothing was aware he would no longer want to share such intimacy? Christian was polite to a fault and Nothing would not have it.

"No" he growled it and grabbed for the older vampire, catching his injured wrist and digging in his nails. Christian's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't show any pain, any anger. His expression was simple and to Nothing it said_ 'I don't know what to do. Tell me what you need from me'_. Christian was always so unsure of his place, Nothing had observed that long ago when the powerful vampire had so easily bent to Zillah's will, passively following his commands even in the face of physical harm to himself. Nothing would not allow him to be that way with him, not after what he'd done to save his life.

"I don't want to be alone" Nothing said, blood dribbling down his chin, eyes glazed and body hot. Christian was pumping through him, he could feel it and he needed the gentle vampire to stay with him until his heart stopped racing. When they joined together that way it was always so electric, even though Nothing had been unable to do a thing about it. Well now he could and he wouldn't let Christian pull away.

He could see that it was affecting Christian too, the blood bond, he grew anxious, unsure and then seconds later he was up on the bed and covering Nothing's body with his own. The pale boy barely had a moment to react to the sudden contact before Christian's tongue was on him and he was lapping up the spilled blood, growling low in his throat. Nothing gasped and forced his thin arms to move around Christian's form, holding him in place and pulling him closer with all the strength he could muster.

Nothing felt on fire with having the other male so close to him, each caress of his tongue sent a tingle of pleasure over his sensitive skin and his groin began quickly aching. This time Christian wasn't fast enough to push him back against the bed. Nothing was already pressing his hips upward, finding friction against the other vampire's pelvis and rubbing his hardening erection against it. He was clad only in cotton pyjama pants and they were oversized, easily dragged down with the action and making Nothing cry out to feel bare skin rubbing against the rough material of Christian's pants.

"Nothing" Christian pulled away, panting and again unsure, he was poised as if he wanted to pull back but a violent shudder coursed through him as Nothing found his own hardening cock and brushed their two groins together forcefully.

"No, I want this. Give it to me Christian" he demanded with the impatience of his age and his suffering. He'd spent so long being abused by Zillah, he'd felt so alone and now he needed to feel Christian's gentle touch all over his body. He needed to be loved, caressed and cared for. Nothing needed to be fucked too, over and over. His body was ready for this now he knew it and Christian would give it to him, he could already see the other vampire chewing his lip, eyes heating and mind racing.

He weakened then as Nothing had known he would and brought their lips together in a electric, consuming kiss. Christian's tongue dominated his mouth and Nothing carelessly surrendered to it, he was far too overwhelmed. The tongue that caressed his was skilful and passionately consuming, it was bliss after so long of being too weak to realise his feelings. His rubbing against Christian hadn't been stopped and he was frantic in the action now, desperate for release already and they'd only just begun. Nothing's body trembled and a series of mewling sounds tumbled into Christian's hungry mouth, his body pulled taut as he released himself between them with a muffled cry.

Christian pulled back, looking down at the damp area at his crotch with something akin to amazement. When those eyes flickered back to him though Nothing was crying, shivering and panting, his chest was heaving. He didn't know what to feel, he was a mess, his body wracked with the aftershocks of orgasm and his mind telling him it was an embarrassment to have cum so early, that he should feel embarrassed for having cum over Christian's nice clothing. Zillah would have teased him endlessly but Christian wasn't Zillah. Another huge part of him was devastated by the fact that someone had touched him, had held him so gently and he was weeping over it.

"You can do that again and again, I don't mind. Just have patience with me, it's been a long time since I've been with anyone at all" Christian tilted his chin and rained kisses down over his face, again licking up the tears. Nothing went quiet then, warm all over, shocked to find himself getting hard again so soon as well. Christian was so beautiful, he was so good to him, he'd saved his life and Nothing needed him to feel good as well.

"Please" he whimpered, still clinging to Christian and sitting up to kiss and nuzzle at his neck. Nothing's sharpened teeth teased at the flesh there but they didn't pierce it. If it were Zillah he would have bitten down hard but this was Christian and he didn't want anything but tenderness with him. He could hear Christian begin to let go too, he was moaning softly, hand travelling up Nothing's side and then caressing his back. Nothing reached for Christian's pants and undid the button holding them closed; he worked the zipper down and pulled them from his hips, freeing his clothed arousal.

Feeling the heat of naked skin against his own shocked him but he was quick to keep momentum, rubbing against Christian's incredibly hard cock with his own. Nothing's legs were still caught in the pyjama pants, they'd fallen down around his knees but he needed them off, needed to spread them wide to invite Christian inside. He stopped his actions and Christian paused too, watching him with a warm smile and then taking the prompt to do the same. He pulled back and stood up, shedding his jacket, his shirt and then finally his pants, all under Nothing's hungry gaze. Christian wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock was standing so proudly, hard, throbbing, Nothing wanted it so much that he felt like he'd burst.

Impatient and needy, he thrust two fingers into his mouth and began coating them with saliva before lowering them between his legs to begin stretching himself. Christian was frozen in shock by the action, gaze glazing over with lust and heat. Nothing was rocking the fingers inside of himself, arching the small of his back and mewling wantonly. He didn't care, he was past that, Christian had seen him at his very worst and so he could see him at his most needy too.

"Chrissy now, come over here and put your cock inside. Fuck me. I need you to do it" he moaned, locking eyes with his new lover and begging for him to comply, knowing that he needed it just as much. Christian nodded, swallowing tightly and quickly bending to reach a shaking hand into the bedside dresser. He produced a tube of lubricant that Nothing was sure had not been used since the last time they'd been here together, Zillah's approval giving them the freedom to spend so many hours lost in each other in this very bed. Remembering that just got him harder, one hand stroking his arousal and feeling it wet with pre-cum, moaning again and pushing his fingers deeper.

Christian fumbled with the tube but got it open, clumsily stepping onto the bed with eyes fixed on Nothing and then he was slicking himself, mouth parted as he did so. Nothing reluctantly removed his pleasuring hands and clutched the sheets in anticipation. Christian leaned over him and began to lubricate his opening and the feeling caused a sweat to break on his forehead. He needed this so much; he'd needed it for so long.

"Ahha!" he screamed as Christian thrust inside, slowly filling him, stretching him and taking him to the very limit. The other vampire's cock was big and he could do nothing once impaled on it but shiver and moan. Nothing was reduced to a puddle of need for Christian when he kissed him deeply, distracting him as he began to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm, he felt pins and needles shooting through his entire body. Nothing closed his eyes and just gave up to it.

Christian let his mouth go and moved to breath against Nothing's ear, breathe fast and shaky, thrusting harder and harder. Nothing all but wailed with pleasure, he blinked his eyes open and locked them with Christian's, saw them dark with lust for him. It was too much, without a single touch to his cock he could feel his second release approaching fast.

"Chissy, please. Oh fuck, fuck , fuck!" he took Christian's hand and guided it between them, the other vampire needed no more instruction to grip his needy cock and begin pumping it in time with his thrusts. Christian felt so good inside, he filled every part, stroked him over his most pleasurable of spots again and again. Seeing Christian's eyes fall shut, his brows drawing together was what finally did it for Nothing, he knew that his lover was passing his peak and it sent him off with violent force between their two bodies. He was stretched taut, head thrown back and clenching hard around Christian as the elder vampire groaned ferally and grabbed Nothing's hips, filling him with the nourishing fluid that his body greedily began to soak in with a final harsh thrust.

"I love you, my Nothing" he purred softly after an endless amount of time. Nothing's eyes were already glistening with tears but to hear those words from someone like Christian, he fell apart, sobbing again so uncontrollably. Christian was there though and he pulled out, careless of their sticky bodies as he lay himself beside the frail young boy and pulled him in against his chest.

"I do too, I love you too" Nothing sobbed, burrowing in and holding tight to Christian's tall, thin frame. He would never let go, he would never go back, he was Christian's child now. Christian was his everything.

"Christian..be my father ok? Be that for me. I have no family anymore, I have nobody but you" he begged, kissing every part of the other vampire that he could reach.

"Daddy" he said it again and again and Christian did not stop him, he stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, held him until Nothing passed out into sleep from pure emotional exhaustion. He wore no makeup, his face pale and slightly flushed and Christian stroked the creases of his eyes, his eyelashes, his cheeks.

Christian was smiling all the while. It would be fitting wouldn't it? He'd been there at Nothing's birth and he loved him. Zillah had abandoned this boy twice and him just the once, unable to care for a baby, beautiful as he had been. He would be a better father; he'd show Nothing that and forget about Zillah, Twig and Molochai, the whole sadistic vagabond group, forever.

**A/N: Please drop me a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_The way you love  
>Have you got a name for it?<br>Cause I don't understand it  
>Language is an annoying necessity<br>And I depend on all the regular things  
>Got a list tattooed on my memory<br>Of how our tryst should unfold_

* * *

><p>"Christian" Nothing let the name fall from his mouth in a sigh, head rolling back as his hips worked lazily to ride his father's slowly swelling cock. Christian was moaning absently against the sheets, dazed and tired, his dark eyes heavy lidded as he looked up at the lithe boy. This was the twelfth time in the space of a few hours that they'd made love and Nothing knew that Christian was allowing it to continue simply because he didn't have the strength to deny anything to him. Nothing just couldn't get enough of it tonight. Each orgasm sent a blissful shudder of pleasure through his body and as they built and built he simply felt hot and tingling all over, throbbing with warmth.<p>

Christian murmured to him the word _'angel'_ and Nothing laughed tiredly, flexing his hips and crying out in surprise as another orgasm took hold of him. They were dry now; there was nothing left for him to pump out over Christian's stomach. The pleasure simply came in a consuming tingle of pins and needles before it subsided, leaving him shivering. Christian was fond of calling him that name when they made love, _'angel'_, because of the halo of blonde hair Nothing had. He had let the black grow out because Christian had been always kissing the small circle of regrowth on the crown of his head, telling him that he had been beautiful as a golden haired baby.

The elder vampire went soft inside him again and Nothing finally relented, separating their two bodies and laying beside Christian. He relished the throbbing deep inside, the pain of being raw and abused from overuse, from insisting that Christian fuck him harder and harder, to not stop because it felt so fucking good. Christian had only done as he was asked; whispering loving words to Nothing as he pounded into him hard enough to shake the bed. His father detested violent lovemaking but did so at first request anytime it so struck Nothing's fancy to have it that way.

Nothing lit a cigarette and sucked on it lazily, putting his head on Christian's shoulder and nuzzling him in-between drags.

"I love you, daddy" he purred "Thank you for fucking me so well. I love to have your cum so much"

"Nothing" Christian's tone was slightly chiding, he did not like such vulgar things to spill from his child's mouth, he was still smiling though and not angry in the slightest, so tired but full of love as always. Nothing stared up at him with wonder at his unfailing kindness, no matter what he said or did, this creature so many years stronger than him; he would never seek to harm or to punish him. It was still a difficult thing to get used to, even after these 3 years that they had spent together.

"I love you" he said it again and Christian kissed his flushed cheeks.

"I love you too, my angel, my Nothing, my child" he said simply "But you must get up. I will need to feed now that you have drained such volumes of fluid from my body and I need you to tend the bar for me in my absence".

Nothing pouted and sighed, rolling over and dousing his cigarette in the ashtray that Christian had placed beside the bed. The smoke irritated Christian's delicate senses but he allowed Nothing to smoke in bed beside him without complaint. He did so much for Nothing when he knew deep down that he was undeserving, that he had no right to Christian and this wonderful life that they had built together. That idea that he was worthless could never truly be banished from Nothing's mind, put there by his biological father and nurtured through years and years of abuse.

"Alright but will you shower with me before you go?" he questioned, lips quirking in a suggestive grin.

"No child, I must go now. There is no time for that" Christian said and kissed his forehead. Then he was up and dressing himself and Nothing thought that was probably best. He could feel that Christian was desperately hungry now and if he'd gotten him into the shower he would have coerced the elder vampire into fucking him again. Just the thought of it had him feeling that ache inside and he grumbled to himself unhappily as he made his way there alone and got under the spray.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I sleep past noon, Daddy<br>I drink lots of black coffee and I smoke like a chimney,_

* * *

><p>No, put your money away unless you would like to use it to buy everyone here at the bar a round" Nothing said softly, eyes flashing dangerously as he pushed away the hand of a man who was thrusting a hundred dollar bill at him. It was not so unusual for people to try to give him generous tips in the hopes that he could be so easily brought but it always irritated him, more so when Christian wasn't there to politely insist that they leave.<p>

The regulars knew better then to try anything with him, the beautiful blonde kid who looked too young to be mixing drinks and far too young to be fucking around with the owner. There was an understanding with them and Nothing had grown to like spending his nights working here quite a lot, he felt at home and truly comfortable here. Some of the kids who took shelter in Christian's bar each night had even become almost like friends to him. It was probably because they were lost kids, abandon kids, sad kids, just as Nothing had been before Christian.

Besides they were all so beautiful and they shared their drugs freely. Sometimes they offered to share their bodies also and Nothing was secretly flattered by that, though he would never let himself be too tempted. Christian was the only one who got to fuck him.

"The fuck are you turin' your back on me for ey? I got the money, I wanta give it to you as a gift. You look like you could use it, so don't fuckin' act like you're too good for it" the drunk man persisted and Nothing clenched his teeth. He was angry now but he would not cause trouble for Christian and this bar by tearing the jerks throat out. Never in the bar, never near the bar, those were Christian's rules about feeding and Nothing would not break them for anyone. That would hurt Christian and he would never hurt his father.

"I'm cutting you off" he said politely instead, turning back to the man. His hands went to his hips and Nothing wasn't aware of how that gesture made him look. It drew attention to his hip riding black jeans and sooth pale flesh between them and the stomach baring black singlet that hung loosely over his torso. It slipped about his slender form and revealed the bars that pierced his pale pink nipples. Those Christian only allowed him to wear when they went out or when he was at work and Nothing loved more than anything the sensation that he got when they were tenderly removed each morning. Christian would usually take them in his mouth once the bars were gone and suckle at them one at a time, teasing the sensitive flesh until Nothing cried out. Nothing often had to push them through healed flesh to put them back in place at night but he enjoyed that too. Not all of the masochistic pleasures that Zillah had introduced him too had been abandoned by him after all.

Now they were inciting sexual arousal in this piece of scum though and Nothing could smell it. It disgusted him because this man disgusted him; he was old and ugly and had an unnatural interest in young boys.

"I get it. You're just put out here by that queer to tease us, is that so?" he accused angrily, moving around the bar without permission and advancing on Nothing. "Well that ain't right! Can't fuckin' put somethin' like you out for display only, just to get us all worked up, It ain't right" he rambled.

Nothing bristled, not scared of this drunken fool but so full of rage that he could feel himself trembling. This man wanted to take from him what only Christian could have, he would force him to give it if he could. The vampire growled low in his throat.

"Get out of here you old fool" Nothing's voice was full of venom and for a moment the drunk glimpsed something not right about his teeth, for a moment they looked like fangs. Nothing stepped closer and backhanded him viciously over his cheekbone, everything in him prepared to drain the life from the bastard right then and there. The human stepped back with a cry of pain and stumbled, fell back against a hard surface and started.

"You are no longer welcome in this establishment, please leave now and do not seek to bother my son again" Christian said darkly as the man turned to face him in fear. He stumbled around the tall male then and began to run, fleeing the bar and shouting that they were 'incestuous' that this bar was 'full of fucking crazy people'. At that a rowdy group of teens who had been watching the display laughed and cheered, raising their glasses and shouting out that they were proud to be crazy.

"I'm sorry" Nothing said dejectedly, looking at the floor. Christian had trusted him to run things and he'd stuffed it all up.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong" Christian said sincerely, his gaze questioning and warm. Nothing looked up at him and found himself struck by the heat that flushed the elder's skin, he'd just fed of course and looked like all things delicious and warm and comforting. Without any care for the fact that there was other's looking on, Nothing threw himself into Christian's arms and buried his face against his neck. He didn't say anything more, thinking only of Christian and not about the fact that he had very nearly murdered a man right in their home, that he had wanted to do it.

Things went smoothly from then, Christian stayed to work the bar beside Nothing for the rest of the night even though it wasn't very busy. Nothing ended up sneaking off early to join a group of children who were playing some sort of drinking game that involved downing shots of liquor strong enough to burn a hole through Christian's stomach. He winced internally to see it but didn't object of course, Nothing liked to do things like this, he found it fun and Christian knew that he would be the one to benefit from his son's lack of inhibitions later on.

By the time they closed up though Christian had to carry the drunken Nothing upstairs, the young vampire unsteady on his feet and unable to see clearly enough to make it up the stairs.

"They were adding narcotics to the drink weren't they?" Christian said despairingly as he laid Nothing down in their bed and regarded his bleary cobalt eyes.

"Yeeess" Nothing groaned out happily, eyelids fluttering as he squirmed against the sheets. "They were good too Chrissy, I like them, they make my skin hum" he added contentedly.

"Don't I do that well enough for you, Nothing?" he questioned softly, his dark eyes suddenly sad. Often this was a thought that plagued the elder. Was he enough? Did he satisfy Nothing? Was he a better father/master/lover than Zillah had been?

"No, no" Nothing tried to sit up and failed, looking up with adoration and lust and something Christian couldn't place. Sadness perhaps or misplaced guilt? Nothing couldn't get past the feeling of worthlessness that Zillah had beaten into him for years and Christian knew this. "You make me feel so fucking good, Christian, please don't question that. Oh fuck, please, daddy. You are the only drug I need. Will you fuck me now?" he spoke rapidly, sweating against the sheets.

"Again? Nothing, you must rest" he said softly, the sadness leaving his gaze as he stared with mock disapproval at his wayward child. The look somehow caused Nothing to cower though and Christian was struck by that like a physical blow. Was Nothing afraid of him? Had he looked ghastly just now?

"I'm sorry" Nothing murmured suddenly "I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to lose control. I would have killed him, I'm sorry, please..".

"Hush, what is this? It was nothing, don't think about it anymore" Christian soothed, getting up onto the bed and touching Nothing's forehead lightly, pushing back his hair.

"But I-I stuffed up, Christian. Please don't hurt me, don't punish me or send me away" he begged, upset, the drugs making him slur his speech slightly. Christian felt his heart contract painfully at the words. He still believes that Christian will punish him as Zillah did so often, even though he has not laid a hand on him in the years they've spent together.

"Have I ever hurt you? No, Nothing I have not and I would not" he responded, kissing him over his face and chasing away his falling tears with his tongue. The kohl makeup that was smeared over Nothing's eyes had begun to wear away and Christian removed what remained of it as best he could with the sleeve of his shirt, preferring to see the child unadorned.

"But..I..don't you..don't I ever make you mad? Unhappy?" Nothing sniffled and looked up at Christian.

"Never" he answered without hesitation "and I wouldn't harm you for the world, even if you did by some miracle manage to truly anger me". Christian wasn't cruel by nature and he detested the needless suffering of other's. Nothing was his love, his angel and his child, there was nothing that could make him hurt the youth.

"I love you" Nothing said, his words muffled as he hid himself against Christian's neck. He believed Christian when he said that he would never hurt him but it was impossible to stop thinking that he somehow deserved it. For now he could only push the thoughts to the back of his mind by occupying it only with Christian.

"I know, I love you too" Christian responded, bringing his arms tightly around his child. "Drink from me if you like, I have eaten enough for three. Then sleep all this off and I will make love to you tomorrow if you still wish it" he continued gently and Nothing whimpered in ecstasy at such a promise, latching to this throat and drinking steadily. He fell asleep this way and Christian tenderly pulled him from his throat and tucked him in, curled around his smaller form protectively.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I left the refrigerator door half open, Daddy<br>What's that say about me?_

* * *

><p>Nothing struggled to wake the next night, rolling away from Christian's hands as he stroked at his body and whispered to him that it was time to get up. "Fuck off" he hissed, pulling a pillow over his head and groaning loudly. Christian was not so easily disparaged though and changed his tactics, kissing down Nothing's stomach and brushing his lips over the morning erection that strained against his tight jeans.<p>

"Ah" Nothing gasped and bucked his hips, eyes flying open beneath the pillow. This was not fair. Christian always refused to let him sleep in and he was genuinely tired. It was impossible to resist the sensations that Christian was causing him and there was no way that he could continue to sleep while he felt the hot presence of his father's mouth against his crotch, wetting the material of his jeans.

"Stop it" he muttered, throwing the pillow away and sitting up to attempt to glare at Christian. The older vampire stared up at him from between his legs and grinned and the expression caused a shudder to go through Nothing's whole body. It was rare to see this playful side of Christian and he adored it but the contact was frustrating.

"No" Christian said softly, nipping at the outline of his cock and making him cry out.

"Oh god, don't tease me. Please don't" he whimpered. He needn't have done and he knew it because Christian didn't ever tease him, not unless he asked for it. Though he was always the dominate one in their sexual activities, he was such only at Nothing's request and he knew that he had only to ask and even that dynamic would be shifted to accommodate him. Nothing just couldn't bring himself to ask, even though he'd thought of it often. Each time he did the idea terrified him for reasons even he didn't understand. He could never master a creature like Christian and beyond that the idea of taking charge..it was too much.

Christian picked him up and brought him through to the bathroom, stripped him off and led him into the shower. Nothing didn't have to wait at all, as soon as he was inside Christian had him pinned against the tiled wall, laying kisses against his neck as he soaped himself up and thrust inside. He made love to him and Nothing cherished it, everything about Christian was so gentle and full of care, just as he needed it to be right then. Somehow he just knew, always knew how to love him.

Christian had told him he needn't tend the bar tonight if he didn't feel like it, he should go out and have some fun or at least feed, just as long as he was careful and returned before dawn. Nothing rarely went out to feed himself, it was always Christian who went out and fed enough for two and returned to feed him in turn. It bothered him that he was forcing Christian to do all the work but still, he so loved to feed from him and didn't want to lose that intimacy.

Nothing could see Christian was beginning to fret about it though, he feared that the trauma of what Zillah had done was to blame. It was not. Or at least Nothing had convinced himself that wasn't what it was about. Now out in the street, alone, unsheltered, each face in the crowd was Zillah's come back to haunt him.

"Looking to score?" Nothing recoiled as a teen with blue and pink hair waved a baggie full of pills before him and smiled with an innocence that should not be there in his face and would soon be chased away. For a moment he had been Zillah, reaching for him with black claws and wild eyes, but no more. Nothing recovered himself quickly and looked the other up and down.

"What's in it?" he asked, doing his best to smile invitingly. The boy was attractive and sweet looking and Nothing forgot his fears as the thump of the human's heartbeat began to fill his head. It was strong and healthy, his body undamaged as yet by street living and narcotics. Pretty boy with brown eyes that were almost gold and that ridiculous shade of hair, Nothing liked him instantly.

"They're E" he informed and it didn't look like this dealer was using his own product at the moment, that was rare.

"Are they any good? I don't trust a sober dealer" he said with a grin, shielding his teeth.

"I..well yeah" the human stumbled a little "I mean it's good stuff, I just haven't..I'm a bit of a mess when I take this stuff". He flushed and ran a hand through his coloured hair, looking around nervously to check that nobody was listening into their 'illegal' exchange.

"What if I pay you more than enough for both of us? Could I convince you to hang with me for a while?" Nothing suggested "I'm a little lonely tonight I guess but it would be fun. There's somewhere I know that we could go, chat a bit..".

"I'm not a prostitute if that's what you're thinking. I don't sell myself, just these, so if you're looking for that kind of company..". Not yet, Nothing thought, but it was only a matter of time.

"I'm not" Nothing dug a cigarette out and lit it, took a drag and blew it lazily off to the side "Just someone to kill a few hours with. What's your name anyway?". Nothing hardly looked like someone who brought prostitutes, more likely he appeared like someone who might be in the game himself and that visibly relaxed the boy.

"Danny" he said easily, convinced by his casual demeanour. Nothing could tell this wasn't a lie; the kid was really still going by the title his parents had given him.

"Come on then, Danny" he said with a flash of his deep blue eyes "What else are you gonna do tonight? You won't make as much as I'll give you, not on this block and like I said it could be fun".

In the cemetery Danny easily succumbed to the effects of the drugs and it was true that he was a mess under their influence. He slumped against the heavy tombstone of a grave long abandoned by anyone who might have cared to tend it and opened his thighs to Nothing, inviting the vampire to taste the hard organ there. The pubic hair was fine and golden, giving away Danny's natural hair colour as blonde, probably the same shade as Nothing's was now.

He tasted sweet and inviting and Nothing took him in his mouth eagerly, suckling at him and teasing him with light strokes of his tongue. Danny gave forth small dribbles of salty cum that teased Nothing's hunger in turn and the vampire groaned ferally, sucking down on him hard and reaching a hand to fondle at his balls, bringing him determinedly to orgasm.

Danny whimpered dazedly, quickly losing out to his expert ministrations and pumping everything that he had down Nothing's throat. It settled in his stomach warmly and Nothing felt a moment of true tenderness for the boy that led him to sink his fangs into the artery in his thigh. He was drinking Danny's life away from him while he was still so high from the rush of his peak that he could hardly register the pain, lips tender as a lover's as they sealed around the wound. When he was dead he was soft all over, brown eyes unseeing and lips parted as if in a sigh. So beautiful, so young.

"I'm sorry" it didn't matter but he was. Nothing closed the boy's eyes and kissed his forehead. Under other circumstances they might have been friends or even lovers of some description. It was Christian's influence on him, it had to be, this new found sympathy that he had that bordered on affection for humans. He'd been well on his way to becoming his very own brand of monster but now...

"**Now, you are royally fucked little Nothing"** the words froze Nothing's heart, everything in him all but collapsing in on itself and he screamed, long and loud, endless screaming. It continued even after two pairs of hands scrambled to cover his mouth, gripping at his body and dragging him along the ground. Nothing thrashed like a wild creature, teeth and nails slashing out at anything in reach until he was lifted and juggled about, tossed into the dirt of the floor of a crypt. The stench of death was unbearable. Nothing's mind took him immediately to the thoughts of the grave, to living death.

"No!" he screamed again as the light that the moon provided was shut out inch my inch. There in the doorway was Twig, his sharp features crazed and full of malice. Molochai was to his right then and Nothing recoiled from them both, shocked so deeply everything in him felt numb, like his mind was underwater. The two were dirty and feral, smeared in blood and orange lipstick and bodily fluids. Twig's semen trailed down Molochai's chin but the vampire did not seem to notice or to care, he wore it like a mark of pride in his disgrace.

Twig was missing an eye too; the socket was empty and terrifying. Nothing couldn't stop staring at it, convulsing in disgust and terror. They were ghouls, monsters, creatures more horrifying than anything that had haunted Nothing's nightmares. _Oh god. Oh please no._ If this was them, then who was it that had done this to their flunkies? Nothing curled in on himself and began to weep.

**Zillah.** Zillah had found him.

"CHRISTIAN!" the door was closing and the two advanced on him. Nothing's very soul cried out to his father.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes I want to rip out your throat, Daddy  
>For all those things you said that were mean.<br>Gonna make you just as vulnerable as I was, Daddy  
>What's that say about me?<em>

* * *

><p>"Surely you'd prefer me to close the bar so as to receive you properly, Zillah" Christian's voice was smooth but he couldn't disguise the way it trembled as he tapered off, dark eyes wide as they surveyed the creature before him. Crazy, certainly and furious, his green eyes crackled and spat it at him from across the bar. His hair was in long matted dreadlocks, skin unclean and decorated with blood that he wore smeared across one cheek like war paint. The blood was that of an immortal, Christian noted with unease.<p>

"No. I don't believe that I would" Zillah countered, sitting at the bar and laying his long lacquered nails on its surface. He could practically hear the ancient ones thoughts. _Not the children, not my wayward children._ And it amused him very much; he grinned and dug rivets into the wood grain of the counter with his dirt crusted nails.

"They are innocent children, please allow me to send them away" Christian was afraid and losing the ability to conceal it by the minute. Behind Zillah were three vampires he had never seen or sensed in these parts before. One young with blonde hair and grey eyes, sharp and beautiful, the other two brunette and grossly thin, unattractive but seemingly unrelated.

"Hmm what's that, Chrissy? Would you like to talk about 'children'?" Zillah said laughing wildly and tossing his head back. The group behind him were grinning and drooling. "Let's do that. Let's talk about _children_ and the fact that you have seen fit to put your filthy ancient cock inside of my own" he spat.

Christian visibly flinched at such words, spoken loud enough to illicit whispers from those in the bar. Everybody was looking at this scene now, growing uneasy about it and trying to move away. A few were going for the exits but the young one moved far too quickly to bar it. His lips were plump and sweet but they grew cruel and frightening as he drew them back and flashed fangs at the teenaged humans, causing them to scream.

"Please, Zillah, please" Christian spoke humbly "Let us deal with this. Come with me upstairs and explain these things to me and I will listen, I promise you. I mean you no harm and I have no ill will towards you".

"Well that is so very sweet of you, Chrissy, but it is me who has a big fucking pile of endless ill will for you. Say goodbye to your kiddies you piece of shit because they are all going to die screaming now" Zillah announced, standing from his seat and gripping the crowbar that had been lying across his lap delicately in his left hand.

"No" Christian gasped in a sigh of breath, defeated and alarmed. These creatures moved among the tender things that he had grown to love like a pack of wolves, only without such grace. They tore into them, ripping off limps and spraying blood across the walls. They left children bleeding and shrieking on the floor, haemorrhaging from fatal wounds. They served heads and spinal cords, threw at Christian the still beating heart of a boy he had watched embracing Nothing in friendship just last night.

It was the smallest of gestures that allowed him to grab for the two brunette vampires and sink claws deep into their hearts, one and then the other. They collapsed in squealing heaps to the floor but Christian couldn't gain anymore ground, Zillah had decided it was enough with the game.

"You're done with, old man" Zillah exclaimed in glee as he leapt the bar and touched down in front of Christian. The elder had no chance to defend himself as the acid eyed vampire sent the crowbar crashing against his ribs at full force. The beating seemed endless, again and again Zillah hit him with the iron bar and Christian could only gasp and spit blood up over his chin. His bones were breaking one by one and the pain was unbearable to him, it was a fight to stay conscious, one that he was losing by the second.

He should have known, should have understood that Zillah would never allow them to take even the smallest amount of pleasure in each other in his absence. The peace that Nothing and he had built together in their rejection, it was pure, it was simple and Zillah was incapable of understanding such a thing. And so now he would destroy it and Christian was helpless to stop him.

"I should tear your balls off and leave you a whimpering eunuch for what you've done but I think this suits me better, Christian" Zillah whispered at his ear as Christian's eyes began to fade "You will live forever knowing you'll never feel him under you again".

Christian barely felt it as Zillah drew back and spat in his face, sinking into unconsciousness._ My Nothing, who will save you now? My angel, my love.._

"..That is if you can drag your ass out of here in time" Zillah added intimately. Then he began to smash bottle after bottle of alcohol on Christian's shelves, pouring it over the bar, over the bodies of the dead. His grin was manic as he swayed and hummed to himself in his pleasure and flicked a lighter restlessly as it struggled to catch a flame.

They were gone long before the fire spread and Christian's bar went up in roaring flames, the night alive with sirens and screams, people panicked in the street that this blaze would spread.

* * *

><p><em>You know, sometimes I wanna bash in your teeth, Daddy<br>I'm gonna use your tongue as a stamp  
>I'm gonna rip your heart out the way that you did mine, Daddy<br>Go ahead and psycho-analyse that._

* * *

><p>"Christian, Christian, Christian" Nothing whimpered the name over and over, like a prayer. His eyes lulled back in his head with every bone rattling thrust that took his small body. It was Twig now down between his thighs but it may as well have been the blunt handle of a broom stabbing into his body again and again, rubbing him raw and eliciting from him only screams of pain and terror. He was bleeding too and had been since Molochai had invited Twig to shove himself inside while he was still pumping away, the two of them tearing him up in their glee at the new sensation.<p>

"Oh shut up, we are sick of hearing that silly name" Molochai exclaimed, moving to Nothing's front and pressing his cock against his lips. Nothing couldn't do a thing to stop him as he forced it past his lips and deep into his throat, drowning out his prayers and gagging him with its bitter taste. They had smashed out his front teeth on the edge of the cement coffin in their eagerness to lay him out.

Nothing wished with every part of his being that he could bite off Molochai's manhood but he couldn't. Instead he sobbed wretched tears as he was violated at both ends, the pain of the abuse was unthinkable and he wished for unconsciousness to take him away. Their organs were both pierced with steel bars and the scrape of the metal brought him back with vicious pain anytime he closed his eyes.

"Ahha!" Molochai was quick to climax, spilling his thick and vile stream endlessly down into Nothing's stomach. When he pulled himself free Nothing wretched and coughed, disgusted to feel it coming up over his chin.

"You are like a little kid Molochai, your dick is about an inch long and you blow it the second you get it wet" Twig teased him, panting and leaning over Nothing's shuddering form.

"Fuck you Twig. Your technique is pathetic, he's limp as a noodle you know" Molochai returned with a sickening grin.

"I'm not trying to make it good for him, if I was you'd know it because he'd be screaming my name in pleasure right noooww ha ah" Twig came inside of him in a great gush as he finished speaking and Molochai laughed loudly in his face.

"What was that about me? You've only been in him 10 minutes!" he exclaimed, dancing about the darkness of the crypt.

"You want to feel the pleasure of my throbbing length right now? Come sit on it!" Twig growled, chasing him about.

Nothing was a shivering, naked wreck. His pale flesh heavily bruised from their careless hands and vicious treatment. Everything hurt and no matter how much he willed it he couldn't make anything move, not even his fingers or toes. Nothing was trapped, locked up in here with these monsters, his throat so raw he couldn't call for Christian anymore. Why should he? Christian wasn't going to come, wouldn't want him now even if he did. All he could do was wait until they finally decided to kill him or until Zillah showed up to do the honours himself. Now that he was thoroughly humiliated and humbled, Nothing had no doubt his father would want to deliver a sharp kick to the ribs while he was down.

"**Nothing" **

He didn't want to wake, refused to open his eyes. There would only be pain waiting for him and he didn't want to feel it. Twig and Molochai had finally let him alone, curling up in the corner to rest in each other's arms, Molochai licking at Twig's oozing eye socket with an animalistic tenderness. It had been a grotesque thing to see and Nothing had been sick in response, all over the side of the coffin. Soon after he'd drifted though, into this bliss and now someone was seeking to draw him out of it.

"**Nothing"**

The voice was insistent and he whimpered at its tone, something in him subconsciously knowing he should be afraid. There was no hiding in blackness when Nothing began to feel hands on him again, his eyes shot open and he screamed out his distress, trying to curl up and defend his naked form from attack.

"No more, no more" he cried, unable to see clearly through the tears that flooded his eyes. Nothing wept from the deepest part of his soul. He couldn't take that treatment over again; even his bones seemed to shiver in his fear of it. Those hands on his body felt like they were burning him and he desperately wanted them away.

"My baby boy, there will be no more" It was Zillah staring down at him, every inch a monster in this state of disrepair but his eyes were gentle and full of love and Nothing came unstitched to see it. He forced himself up and threw himself into Zillah's arms, sobbing against his neck and kissing him over and over.

"I'm sorry, Daddy" Nothing couldn't be hurt again and that Zillah had come to him and was offering him an escape from unthinkable suffering, he was reduced to a desperate child. "Please don't hurt me, don't let them hurt me" he begged brokenly, refusing to look anywhere but at Zillah. His father would take him away from this place and keep him safe, not let anyone touch him that way again.

"You've learnt your lesson well, Nothing, and you'll never have to go through that again" he soothed and Nothing nodded reverently in agreement, crying out in pleasure this time as Zillah laced his hands through his hair and kissed him tenderly. Having his father's tongue snaking into his battered mouth was painful, most especially as it scraped over the bruised and bloody gums where he'd lost his teeth at the front, but he was far too grateful for the affection to care.

"Take me out of here" Nothing pleaded softly, wrapping his arms around Zillah's neck and shuddering out a long breath as he felt himself lifted. Zillah took him away and he didn't look back, all thoughts of Christian had abandoned him entirely.

* * *

><p>The van cruised down the empty stretch of road, alarmingly with Twig at the wheel with only one eye to focus. Molochai was shotgun, reaching for the wheel lazily each time it strayed too far one way or another, occasionally he would jerk it on purpose just to fuck with his twin and the motion caused Nothing's stomach to do back flips. The radio was blasting Johnny Rotten, his voice distorted by the speakers as he proclaimed '<em>don't know what I want but I know how to get it'.<em>

This was an updated model from the one that the trio had picked him up in all those years ago; a lifetime ago. It was newer, more spacious but for some reason the mattress that he was laid out on was just as putrid and stained as he'd remembered. Nothing could guess why that was though, looking up at the figure that held his head in his lap, drinking absently from a bottle of spiced blood and whiskey. In the cemetery Zillah had fed him such large amounts of his blood, stolen from the bodies of boys and girls right here most likely. At his back there was a patch the size of a dime that was wet and sticky. It was fresh blood.

"Drink up, Felix, this is a celebration" Zillah purred softly and Nothing looked up at the boy he had been eyeing since he'd collapsed into the back of the van. He was young, younger then Nothing almost and would have been heartbreakingly sweet looking, if not for the fact that he was constantly wearing a harsh expression. He'd crept steadily closer to Zillah as they drove and Nothing observed him, now he was sucking the jewelled earring that adorned his father's ear through his plump lips. Nothing felt no jealousy, to his surprise, not even as Zillah smiled in approval and cupped a hand against his groin.

"Oh yeah? Of what?" Felix pulled back and sneered, looking down at Nothing with disgust. "The return of this guy? Don't look like he'll do us much good" Nothing was still bloodied and torn up he knew but he had been healing steadily these past miles, his teeth splitting back through his gums. Nothing cast his eyes down and shuddered, wanting to hide.

"Many things" Zillah responded softly, lips spreading in a secretive grin that made Nothing's stomach lurch like Molochai had just grabbed the wheel. Zillah beckoned the younger vampire closer with a black clawed hand and brought him towards the spiked and pungent mixture. The boy leant towards it with a shit eating grin, nails sparking with blue glitter and blood as they gripped the neck of the bottle.

Zillah's eyes flashed with fierce amusement and the bottle was jammed against Felix's lips violently and tilted to spill its contents in a flood down his throat. Zillah poured until it spilled over the boy's lips in a surge as he struggled to swallow anymore. Felix cough and spluttered, grey eyes wide with surprise before they narrowed with pure unadulterated anger. Zillah wouldn't let up, he poured out the whole bottle and Nothing flinched as some of the overflow splattered over his chest.

"What the fuck!" Felix growled, clenching his fists and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Mind yourself _house cat_. You are far too young to presume to lord yourself over anyone" the acid eyed vampire said lowly "Apologise to Nothing and make me believe it".

"I.." Felix stopped before he even began, moved to Nothing and crawled between his legs without a second thought.

"Hey! Fuck you! Don't you fucking touch me" Nothing hissed, squirming as Felix buried his face at his groin and nuzzled his limp dick. Panic gripped him to feel anything down there after he'd been raped and this boy, this fucking pampered little prick; he didn't like him in the least and wouldn't allow him to take the kind of intimacy that had belonged once to only those who he loved. It felt slimy and disgusting to have the slick slab of muscle all over his privates.

"Stop it! Fuck off!" Nothing lashed out and kicked Felix in the shoulder, causing the blonde to cry out in pain and back off half an inch as his eyes watered.

"You cunt" he clutched at his shoulder and glared down at Nothing, taking pleasure in the fact that the dark eyed boy was shivering violently now. Nothing wished then with his whole heart that he were stronger, that he could sink his teeth into that pale neck of his and drink Felix dry. He put everything he had into conveying that in his eyes.

"Ah. Now boys, play nicely or daddy will be very cross with you" Zillah drawled, taking Nothing's nipple in hand and twisting it violently. Tears sprang to Nothing's eyes but he was instantly placated, too terrified of the promise of pain to try to fight.

Felix appeared simply resigned and cold, salvia dripping down his chin as he slaved over Nothing's privates, trying to make them respond. Nothing's cock was dead in his mouth though and his efforts to gain its interest were in vain. No matter how he suckled and teased, sliding his tongue over the sensitive head, down the shaft and around the sacs beneath, Nothing felt no response of pleasure from his body at all. His heart pounded so loudly in his ears that everything else was just white noise and his body was aware only of the rush of blood in and out of that muscle.

"I don't think he likes you very much" Zillah noted coldly, stroking back Nothing's blonde hair and looking down on Felix's efforts with detached amusement. Twig and Molochai had turned in their seats, abandoning watch on the road entirely to laugh and jeer.

"You should let me give you a lesson" Molochai said as he licked sticky toffee from his fingers.

"The fuck he should. You couldn't get a rise out of a yeast infection" Twig snapped with a grin.

"You'd know about infections" Molochai returned, smearing the toffee on his hand across Twig's forehead as the other tried to bat him away one-handed.

"Whatever, I'm done with this" Felix pulled away and wiped his mouth "This kid is dead from the waist down". Nothing tried to curl in on himself, shivering and sweating. It was too much, all of this. It was like a nightmare that wouldn't end.

Zillah allowed Felix to slink off and sulk but in that moment he looked past the youngling and into the crackling stares of Twig and Molochai. Something passed between them and its meaning was unmistakable, this one had run its course and now he was fair game. When the blonde vampire returned to the front of the van he was quickly pulled onto Molochai's lap, toffee coated fingers pushed deeply into his mouth in an attempt to teach him how to 'use his tongue properly'. Twig's hands grabbed at Felix's jean clad crutch and Molochai licked the tender flesh of his neck.

When the boy finally softened, became a moaning and writhing mess in their arms, then their teeth were tapping the sweet nectar of his blood. Molochai had him at the neck and he drank deeply, while pushing the body forward and propping him up so that Twig could easily take hold of his wrist. Felix didn't seem to realise that they had no intension of stopping, not until it was too late to scream. Those grey eyes went wide with fear then, silent terror as the two took his death over their tongues.

"Blondes aren't my thing either" Zillah commented with a dry laugh as he laid himself beside Nothing and turned the boy towards his chest. Nothing went willingly, he had no care at all about Felix's demise. Zillah brushed through Nothing's golden hair with his sharp nailed hand and rolled his eyes, as if it were so terribly dull and offensive to see the natural colour.

"It upsets me that you let Chrissy mutilate you this way" he tugged on a handful of the silken locks but bent to offer tender kisses to each of Nothing's tear stained cheeks in the same moment.

"Zillah..." Nothing's voice came out in a harsh whisper, strained, terrified of asking the question that was on his lips "..what did you do to Christian?". Zillah didn't respond for a long moment, looking off towards the front of the van as if he were captivated by the jostling and laughter that was going on there.

"You want to know about the old man?" Zillah's expression became lurid as he looked back to Nothing, offset by his tangled mess of hair, the blood smeared over his cheek.

"Christian! Nothing would like to know what we did to Christian!" Zillah's voice raised unsteadily, flooding the van. Zillah cackled wildly and Twig and Molochai turned in their seats, eyes gleaming with excitement as they cradled the body between them, drinking out the very last drops. They were like a pack of hyenas, Nothing thought in disgust, just waiting for one among them to fall so that they could feed.

"Chrissy!" Molochai shouted, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Chrissy Chrissy!" Twig joined in, as if the name it's were some kind of wildly funny joke.

"He fell in to a burning ring of fire!" Molochai sung gleefully.

"He went down, down, down and the flames went higher" Twig joined in, his voice raspier than Molochai's, darker but sharing in the same joyful spirit.

"No!" Nothing cried out, not thinking, not knowing what he was doing as he fought against Zillah to get away. Christian! He couldn't hear this, it was too cruel. Please not Christian, he could live knowing he would never see the ancient vampire again but he couldn't live knowing that the one source of happiness he'd ever had was dead.

"We roasted him" Zillah whispered harshly against his ear, pinning Nothing's arms behind his back as he held him down.

"no no no no NO!" Nothing's eyes flared wide and his body began to tremble, tears spilling cold and unnoticed from his deep blue eyes.

"We built a great big bonfire beneath his feet and then we ate his cooked flesh from his bones" Zillah continued, louder now.

"We roasted marshmallows on his bar" Twig proclaimed, tossing his hair and then looking back to the road. He swerved and swore, putting them back on course as Molochai snorted with laughter.

"And he tasted like mutton, old and dry" Zillah spoke hotly against his cheek and Nothing bucked violently, twisting himself in his father's hold but unable to pull away.

"Stop it! Zillah just stop!" And the van fell silent as Nothing sagged in Zillah's arms and sobbed, broken. It stayed that way for a long time, until Nothing was quiet again and resting heavily against Zillah. The situation was hopeless and fighting against it hurt too much, at least in Zillah's arms he could feel the comfort of his father's body, the warmth, the steady beating heart. Nothing rested there like a child, cried out and weak and wanting only to sleep.

"Pull over and dump the body before it starts to stink up the van" Zillah commanded after the silence fell heavily around them all. Nobody cared to look back as Twig slowed it just long enough for Molochai to shove the blonde corpse out the passenger side door. Felix hit the asphalt and rolled and Molochai turned the radio back up, twisting the knob until the sounds of The Cure came through to swallow Nothing's all but silent and dry sobs as they began again. Christian, his Christian, he was no more and now there was no more for him. Nothing wouldn't fight for anything again, not when surrender felt so good to his weary body and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Cause I'm your creation, I'm your love Daddy  
>Grown up to be and do all those sick things you said that I would do<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You don't look so good" <strong>

"No I suppose I don't" Christian replied, looking up at this man who was overweight and sweating badly in the heat, trucker cap on his head. He had a kindly smile and friendly disposition and the vampire felt no desire to do him harm, though his body thirsted and he was so wounded.

"You need something? Got some water floating around back in my truck...or hell I'll give you a bottle for free, just take it out of the fridges if you want" he offered, adjusting his cap and frowning deeply. He could see that Christian was bleeding at his hairline, that he had done a poor job of washing himself off. These clothes did not fit him well, they were not his and it was obvious.

"I do, if you are inclined to help. Please could you tell me if you've seen three young boys come through this way? Two with dark hair and piercings, one dirty with long blonde hair and green eyes?" Christian's voice was full of a calm that he didn't feel. This was the sixth gas station he'd been too and he wasn't even sure of what direction Zillah may have gone, or even if they had taken his Nothing with them.

"They have a little blonde boy with them too? If that's them they were in here last night, brought up a whole lot of liquor and smokes. I didn't want to sell to them but they didn't look like the type you say no to, they stole a whole mess of cheap cakes and chocolates too.." he man informed him, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

Christian's heart had lurched up into his throat, his hands shook as he placed them palms down on the counter.

"This blonde boy..was the boy..was he..ok?" he murmured, catching the shop owners eyes in his own dark pair. He should not assume that this child was Nothing, he shouldn't get his hopes up. There had been that one with them in his bar, the beautiful devil with clever grey eyes and such a hateful expression. _It may not be Nothing._ _Do not hope._

"Well yeah, he was shuffling around behind the others mostly. Very pale and scrawny though, looked a little like he'd been crying" he answered "Why you his father or something? Did he run off with those no good kids? I can call the cops if you want, gladly".

It had to be Nothing that this man spoke of and Christian's heart caught again at the notion. The child vampire in Zillah's group had been well fed and tan skinned, unaffected by everything around him. The attendant would never have described the vicious creature as scrawny or pale, he would not have been crying. Christian ran a hand through his dark hair and swallowed tightly, placing it back against the counter before he managed to speak again.

"No, he's not mine" Christian admitted, feeling sick to say it but unable to bring himself to think of Nothing as his child right now. If he failed, if he never saw the boy again, then it would be easier on his heart this way. "But I do want to bring him home safely" he added, not wanting this man to get suspicious of him and clam up.

"Well, two of them they were talking a lot and they said they were headed to Atlantic City" the trucker said thoughtfully and Christian's hands tightened on the counter.

"Thank you sir, you were very kind to help me" then he was gone, into the driver's seat of a car that wasn't his. Christian's foot was all the way down, riding the accelerator hard and praying that Zillah's assurance of his death would make him sluggish in their progress. All he needed as luck, just a little luck.

* * *

><p><em>Well last night I saw you sneak out your window<br>With your white hood, Daddy  
>What's that say about you?<em>

* * *

><p>An argument had begun a mile back about whether or not they should stop for a few days of rest. Twig wanted them to drive all the way through to Atlantic City without stopping but Molochai whined that it was boring and hot in the van and that he wanted fresh pretties to drink. Zillah didn't appear to care much at all, he had been steadily stroking Nothing's hair for hours and staring out of the window. Nothing drifted in and out of the fight between the two at the front of the van, startling to wakefulness only when Zillah spoke up to end it.<p>

"Shut the fuck up" he commanded coolly, lips curled in a gentle smirk and hand twisting a lock of Nothing's hair into a ringlet around his finger. "We will stop. Nothing needs blood and sleep and I am sick to fucking death of the heat and this shitty recycled air. I want chilled champagne and tequila" and that was the end of it. Zillah was the boss. Twig pulled over the van and Molochai read the map for him while he massaged Twig's temples.

Nothing wished that Twig hadn't lost his eye, watching them together. They had done such unspeakable things to him and yet still, they were dirty and tired, they were wounded. Did they even care? Nothing wished that Zillah hadn't taken that eye.

"You took his eye didn't you?" the words made it out before he could stop them, his mind half drifting with sleep as he looked up at his father.

"They brought a street walker with aids up into our room and got sick on his blood, the putrid stench of their wretched vomiting lingered for days afterward. That was their punishment" Zillah explained languidly, he took back his hand then and shifted it through his heavily matted locks, before laying back against the mattress and closing his eyes. Nothing could only imagine how angry the green eyed vampire must have been that night, after they'd once so horribly learnt their lesson about drinking from diseased humans.

In the end they were dogs, Twig and Molochai, only as good and as well kept as their master bid them to be. And their master, Zillah, was soul sick and crazed. Nothing couldn't do anything but push down the stomach-turning knowledge that this man who had been holding him was the very same that had set them both on him, was the same one who had buried him alive.

"You should wash your hair" Nothing said almost inaudibly as he hurried to move up Zillah's body and clung to his side, nudging at his chest with his lips until the older vampire put an arm around him. He swallowed back on tears, on terror, on all feeling completely.

"Maybe I will" Zillah welcomed him in and kissed his throat, sucking at the flesh between his teeth until Nothing moaned helplessly. It was easier to give into pleasure then to spiral into despair and Nothing didn't fight against it.

"You are still a little too torn up down here to take me" he whispered, fingers tracing the still raw hole between his legs. Nothing winced, trying to pull away but Zillah held him trapped, continuing to suck at his neck until he whimpered and fell still again.

"But I can still taste you. I have waited a long time to taste you again" he purred, that Kahlua and cream voice, just as smooth and seductive as Nothing remembered it to be. Zillah was between his legs then and the organ that had refused to respond to Felix's desperate ministrations twitched to life immediately.

"It seems you've missed me" the elder chortled, hot breath teasing him unbearably; moist puffs of air right against his groin until Nothing found himself achingly hard. If this were Christian he'd beg for more but with Zillah he didn't dare. Nothing's nails dung into the soiled mattress and he bore the edge of ecstasy and terror as Zillah swallowed him whole and sucked hard and fast. He could barely withstand it, hot and wet and hard, it wasn't anything like the tender and unsure caresses that Christian would give him with his tongue. In moments he was giving himself completely, spilling hot gushes that Zillah greedily took into his mouth, sucking harder to squeeze out all he could give.

Nothing gasped as his father slithered up his body then and took his mouth, spilling into it the salty stream of his own ejeculant. The lithe boy struggled briefly, frightened of choking with the ferocity of the kiss but so aroused by the familiar taste that he was lost to it, whimpering and working his tongue furiously to lick the walls of Zillah's mouth, every last drop.

"Your seed, my seed, they are one in the same. You crave it, my child whore and so don't delude yourself again that you will ever find satisfaction in the bed of another" Zillah growled to him softly, lips almost touching Nothing's own.

Nothing didn't argue, his expression was one of pure and complete submission. His body raced with the pleasure of his orgasm and the taste of the nourishing fluid, already so weak and out of fight to begin with.

"I know, Zillah. I am sorry, I should have waited for you to come and end my punishment. I should have never turned to.. anyone else" Nothing didn't even realize he was speaking but the mechanical response pleased his father regardless.

"Forgiven, forgotten and now on to new things" Zillah said, eyes glittering and lips curling into a self satisfied smirk. Nothing yawned widely and felt his eyelids flutter closed, he was tired now and the warmth of Zillah's body curled possessively around his own lulled him to sleep easily.

* * *

><p>Seven day's they'd been held up here. The walls were a sickening colour of yellow, decorated in water stains but the bed that Nothing lay in was comfortable and he snuggled into it as deeply as possible. It bothered him to keep looking up at the stain that was above his head. The one that he was forced to focus on as Zillah drove his body into the mattress and elicited wild noises from him that disturbed the neighbouring rooms.<p>

Nothing lived now only for sensation, empty of anything but Zillah's will. He did as was instructed, held nothing back and in return his father looked at him with burning adoration for the boy he had shaped into a perfect mould of himself. Nothing had not even objected when Zillah brought Twig and Molochai into this bed with them, inviting with the commanding flash of green eyes.

The mirror images had kissed and sucked and bitten him all over, Zillah between his legs and driving into him hard. Nothing couldn't even bring himself to cringe at the way he'd groaned in animalistic pleasure, pulling them to him and clinging to every touch they offered. They'd defiled him in ways he'd never imaged possible and yet there was no instinct left in him to protect himself. He'd opened his thighs all too eagerly to let them inside again and again, his mouth, their fangs in his neck and his groin. This whole room reeked of sex and blood.

He rolled over and winced, face pushing into the fluffy warmth of the pillow. Nothing had had Zillah's healing blood many times over these past few nights but he still felt so painfully raw. This had been their way of welcoming him back to the fold, a peace offering he was thankful for but always pleasure was mingled with pain in this world and part of him stilled longed for the place where he had known true peace, though he knew it was gone forever.

Christian was dead. Comfort in fucking and drinking and the approval in Zillah's eyes was all that he could hope for now.

"My sleeping beauty, my princess" Zillah purred as he approached the bed and kissed Nothing's forehead, which was salty with sweat from the exertion of the last few nights.

"Can I have a bath, father?" Nothing murmured, his lips mechanically found those above him and his tongue brushed over them affectionately. He wanted to do so alone; he wanted Zillah to give his approval. Nothing's body was so sore and he longed to clean himself properly without Molochai jumping in and bending him over the rim or Zillah washing his way down his back until he grew tired of that and forced him to sit in on his lap.

"Oh yes. I'll clean all those hard to reach places for you" Zillah said predictably, smoothly, invitingly. Nothing felt a surge of desire to forget this notion and let Zillah take him but he quashed it.

"Could I do this alone just this once, please? I am so dirty and I want to...clean myself properly. Just cleaning, that's all. Please..daddy?" Nothing licked at Zillah's lips again, trying to soften him before he closed himself off and pulled away.

The older vampire was clean now, matted hair tamed tenderly by Nothing as they'd bathed together, blood and dirt washed away, those long nails scrubbed and repainted. Twig had gone at Nothing's request and Zillah's approval, to purchase dyes to adorn that long caramel hair of his father's with the streaks of colour that so belonged to it. In return Nothing had had to submit to covering his blonde locks with black once more, though Zillah had allowed him to keep its length.

The halo of blonde that Christian had cherished was gone and Nothing had almost sobbed the first time Zillah had fucked him after it was done. He'd tugged it roughly through clawed hands and whispered at his ear how much it pleased him to have more of it to hang onto. Christian, his Christian, had once kissed him at the crown, ran his hands carefully through the blonde locks so gently he'd never snagged a single strand.

Zillah sighed and lay down next to him on the bed, taking a cigarette from the pack on the bedside table and placing it between his lips. "If you must" he conceded, searching for a lighter and finding it. When it was lit he drew in deep and let out the smoke in a perfect ring, before destroying it with a wave of his hand. Nothing knew that Zillah was irritated, bored but he would allow this at least and not harm him for having asked.

"Thank you" Nothing pushed the cigarette away from Zillah's lips and kissed him deeply, reverently and then he was off the bed and moving past the figures of the two dark haired vampires that were playing cards at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing you are clearly losing and you haven't even taken a single card" Twig drawled, eyeing his naked form lustfully.

"I don't like card games, they're boring" he replied easily, lips flickering into an almost genuine smile at the two. They were playing strip poker obviously but already they were both in their underwear only, more focused on passing back and forth a bottle of vodka and exchanging touches then chips or cards.

Molochai giggled and waved a dismissive hand at Nothing, pulling Twig to him and palming his crotch eagerly. Nothing took the moment to disappear into the quiet sanctuary of the bathroom, though he dare not try to lock the door.

Inside the room was littered with discarded clothing and makeup was strewn over the bathroom counter and smudged over the mirror. The room was likely to be uninhabitable when they moved on but it wouldn't matter much. It's not like anyone would come off anything but second best if they challenged Zillah or the others about it and they'd be gone soon anyway. They wouldn't be bothering with checking out.

Nothing kicked the pile of black clothing that blocked his path and moved to the tub, sitting on the rim as he started the taps and watched it fill with a strange kind of serenity. The bubbles were nice, when he added the gel; they were plentiful and fluffy and looked oh so inviting. It hurt to sit, he was so tired and when he finally sunk into the warm depths of that water Nothing let out an audible groan of relief. There was nobody there to push and pull and smother his body with sensation, for this moment he was able to be still.

After a few long moments Nothing eventually forced himself to move and to begin the process of cleansing himself. It was unpleasant but he had endured worse in these last few hours and his relief at being able to do so alone was more than he'd had for so long. Sinking down to the depths and then remerging, Nothing let the bubbles cling to his hair and his face. With nobody around he indulged himself in blowing bubbles from his palm, smiling to watch them float off with the puff of air.

If this was all the peace that he would have in this life then Nothing was fine with that. It was nice, these bubbles were like frothy friends, enveloping him and holding him. It was fine. Nothing would linger longer if he could get away with it, just a few more minutes with his new found friends and their comfort.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sloppy, what's that say about you?<br>I'm messy, what's that say about you?_

* * *

><p>There was no time for pleasantries, no moment of respect for the poor wretched creature that gave her blood to Christian in the passenger seat of this beat up car. Her blood was spilled in his hast and she cried, she screamed her pain and distress as he held her too forcefully and bruised her delicate arms. Pale white they were and littered with marks of self hatred, her blood was thin from the way she so often shed it voluntarily.<p>

"No more screaming" he whispered to her the only comforts he could and then she was laying on the bitumen, red hair streaming around her empty corpse like she were hemoraging from the brain. There was no blood left in limp little body though and Christian left her quickly, bidding her peace in death.

Slowly Christian's strength was returning to him and he felt blessed relief for that fact. The burns had been so painful, cracked and aching and oozing. Inside Christian had felt the damage to his organs keenly, inflamed and bleeding. They had taken brutal punishment at Zillah's practiced hands. The elder cringed over the steering wheel at the memory, stomach lurching as though he may be sick all over the dash.

It was all he could do to grip the wheel tight enough to still the shaking of his hands because in all brutal honesty, Christian was terrified. He was a coward, a worthless coward and the thought of meeting Zillah's crazed eyes again, of feeling that pain at his hands again, it chilled him to the core.

There was no turning back now though. He would be leaving with Nothing this time or he would not be leaving at all. Christian had made peace with that much at least. His life had been a long and lonely one and if this was the time for it to end then he would meet the afterlife with open arms but not without trying one last time to get back the only happiness he'd ever known.

With this borrowed car eating up the road the distance between him and Nothing was closing by the minute but Christian had no way of knowing that. There was no plan and no method to this and so it was nothing but luck that saw the cars fuel gauge begin to flash at Christian just miles away from the only place to stop for hours.

It was inconvenient to have to stop and inadvisable considering the way he looked. Blood still clung to him, crusted and sticky. Without time to clean himself up properly Christian knew he truly looked the walking dead but there was no choice. Looking in the rear-view mirror he did what he could to wipe the blood from his mouth and anywhere else it was smudged over his form. His jacket was beyond saving and so he took it off, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to hide the blood stains there.

The air outside the car chilled him just slightly and Christian cringed again, not having recalled such a feeling in a long, long time. Now he was weakened and it was obvious, though the blood he'd just taken warmed his pale features enough to mean he wouldn't have to hide his face. Hunching over and crossing his arms, it was the tail end of a black van that caught his dark gaze in a moment of distraction.

The rear bumper was littered with stickers, some placed over the top of others and all proclaiming a slogan that Christian understood was meant to be vulgar and shocking. The kind of humour that would appeal to two vampires he had once known intimately, two unruly puppies he'd fed and sheltered in the bar that was now ashes. Christian felt a stab of pain over that but ignored it, moving closer to the van and inhaling deeply.

All around it was the unmistakable scent of vampiric blood and death, of sex. Christian's heart thudded deeply in his chest and he pressed his hands to the side of the vehicle, holding himself up as he dared to look inside the darkly tinted windows. There was no questioning who it belonged to when his dark eyes fell on the interior that was littered with candy wrappers and empty liquor bottles, with blood stains. Was that Nothing's blood there on the passenger seat? Christian could not differentiate between all the overwhelming scents in his state.

Either way Christian knew he couldn't linger around this way and retracted himself, hands unsteady as he moved as quickly as he could towards the office of the motel manager.

"Wow, you're a bit early for Halloween there" he man scoffed at him from behind the counter, raising an eyebrow at Christian's tall, pale form.

"I'm sorry if I appear a little ruffled, it has been a long and trying few days but I don't mean to cause you any trouble" Christian said sincerely, doing all he could to gain an upper hand with the owner. He was old and disgruntled by nature, that much was obvious but Christian didn't want to have to resort to violence to get what he needed. Spilling this man's blood would only alert the others to his presence and that he wanted to avoid doing, needing to get the drop on them all for this to work.

"Yeah? Well dandy. Then I guess you can have a room, as long as you watch yourself. I don't want any of that goth shit going on in my place of business, just like I told a group of your type just last week" he grumbled.

"That is what I am here about, sir" Christian responded, not rising to the jibe over his appearance "I am here to get them out of your hair, so to speak. I can imagine that they have brought nothing but trouble am I right?.."

"Those kids? They won't even let the fucking cleaning lady in to do her job. They broke open my soda machine and make all kinds of god awful racket. You a cop or something? I was thinking of calling someone to kick them out, didn't want to muss with them myself, but you know..don't really like the idea of cops snooping about either" the old man stared pointedly and Christian nodded in silent understanding.

"I see. You have my word that there will be no police involved, nobody poking around anywhere about here at all. I am not strictly with that organization in the direct sense but I am the person you need to speak to about dealing with those...miscreants" he worded carefully.

"Right.." he didn't seem fully convinced but willing and a little scared, which was good.

"All you'd need do is..let us say 'accidentally' give me hint as to which room is theirs and then go and attend to some..pressing business of your own. They will be gone by the time you get back, as will I, sir, you have my word" he said with a flash of surety in this dark eyes. Christian knew that right now this would end one way or another and neither of them would remain here afterwards.

"I do got some paperwork out back, about due for my late break too" the manager said thoughtfully, eyes shifting outside and towards the room that held the youths they were discussing.

"Room 5 is occupied right now, if you'd like to have that one specifically than I guess you will have to come back another time" he said mechanically and then he was getting up and walking away, not bothering to look back at Christian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Room 5**, the key was a subtle weight in Christian's right hand and he was standing in front of the door. Everything in him was screaming at him to turn and flee, perhaps he would have done so..if he hadn't caught Nothing's scent so strongly. Far too strong and fresh to mean that the boy was dead, the smell was pungent and such a heady mixture. Arousal, blood, sex, fear. Nothing was alive and he was Zillah's slave once more but Christian would not allow it to end with the child's body abandoned in a shallow grave this time.

"Chrissy?" the key was in the lock and it had turned, door clicking softly open and allowing the tall figure to enter the dully lit room. Twig's one remaining eye blinked open and fixed on him blearily from his position astride Molochai's lap, blood staining his lips.

"Yes, it's me" Christian responded, looking down on them and feeling the sudden and sharp urge to pluck the eye from Twig's socket. The anger was so sudden and fierce, so violent, it frightened him and he stilled, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Wha? Well fuck" Molochai looked up from around Twig's body, panting hard and blinking with confusion.

"You're supposed to be dead" Twig accused with a smirk, seeming to find the situation amusing now. His hands still gently stroked at Molochai's willing body.

"I guess I am" Christian agreed, stepping closer to the pair "..but I'm not and so there it is. I am too old apparently to be granted peace through death at the hands of the cleansing flames and so I have come to take my peace in another form".

"You want the kid back? But we all enjoy him so much" Molochai whined, eyes flashing with a dark amusement that mirrored Twig's.

"I don't have the ability to show you compassion right now. Leave, get up and run away" Christian instructed.

"We like it here" they spoke in tandem, their tone matching in both growing amusement and boredom with the topic. Christian had had enough though and in moments he was snatching a fist full of Molochai's hair, hooking a nail in the corner of his grinning mouth and slashing it wide open. His leg collided with Twig's shoulder in the same moment and sent him sprawling onto his back, shocked and cringing with pain.

"Leave. Now" Christian growled, throwing Molochai to the floor beside his one eyed partner. He was writhing in pain, squealing and clutching at his mouth to hold the corner together. Cowards to the bone they picked each other up and they ran, the door slamming hard in their wake. They would not be back and they would probably not last another 5 years on their own.

"_Well if it isn't Chrissy's walking corpse"_ Christian spun and fixed his eyes to those that burned into his flesh from across the room. They belonged to Zillah of course, he had been watching the entire time without any inclination to interfere to save his flunkies.

"And how are you feeling, old man? You're not moving so good there" Zillah laughed carelessly, clean and beautiful as ever, untouched by everything around him. In those manicured hands lay the iron crowbar that had beaten Christian in the bar, the blood he'd shed still clung to it and the older vampire shuddered violently in revulsion as his gaze fell on it. Zillah was clean yes but just as crazy, just as vile and hideously corrupted by his own brand of sickness.

"I'm alive" Christian forced himself to squash the fear that was blooming in his stomach, taking a step towards the green eyed vampire.

"Something easily rectified" Zillah replied, lips set in a cruel smile and shaking his head "You really are a fucking idiot did you know that? Coming right back for seconds when you can barely keep yourself upright".

"I'm standing just fine" Christian said lowly, watching Zillah carefully as the vampire advanced and swung the bar experimentally at his left kneecap. He dodged it, sweeping his body to the side. Zillah swung again at his chest and his shoulder and Christian was just as quick to scramble out of the way.

"Pathetic" Zillah spat, grinning and eyeing the rise and fall of his chest. Christian was labouring and he knew it but he had the advantage of being ready and willing to die here and now. Zillah still had things to lose but Christian did not.

Christian didn't bother to reply to the taunt, his lips peeled back to show fangs and he moved quickly forward and to the side of his opponent. He caught a fist full of caramel hair and yanked on it hard, his fangs sinking deep into the bone of Zillah's skull. The crack of the iron bar on his ribs was sharp and audible, crippling in response but Christian bore it. He did not give an inch of his leverage, twisting hands around the silken hair and tugging hard, pushing his fangs deeper and swallowing down on gushes of blood.

* * *

><p><em>My bones are tired, daddy.<em>

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror Nothing had felt at peace. His deep blue eyes scrutinized the black hair that framed his face and decided it suited him as well as it always had. The almost translucent quality of his skin made it easier to see the veins that ran like pretty rivers of blue through his flesh and the bruises that littered him made a pattern of purple and yellow that complimented that.<p>

His ribs stood out when he stretched up his arm. Nothing put and hand to his chest and gently felt them out, counting them silently. But the peace of his small bathroom world was cracked by the sounds of chaos, the front door slamming, Zillah's voice coming so full of venom through the door. Nothing felt cold panic gripping his stomach, naked this way, exposed and now something terrible was happening just beyond the safety of this room.

Nothing gripped his towel to him, wrapping it about his body tightly like a shield. Silent but for his heavy breathing he opened the medicine cabinet and felt around until his hand closed over the metal of a shaving razor. _He wouldn't be hurt again, not again_. The hands that gripped the flimsy weapon were shaking violently and his wet hair clung to his face, partly obscuring wide blue eyes. Nothing was stuck between backing away and hiding, putting himself in a corner or running out the door.

He didn't do either. Instead he stood frozen and listened, heartbeat so loud in his ears that it was difficult to make anything out. Nothing stepped forward and put his ear against the wood, palms flat on its surface, razor carefully tucked in his palm. The smell of blood was what hit him first though, Zillah's blood, and he couldn't see through the panic that that caused him deep in his chest. Nothing screamed raggedly and his hands gripping the handle automatically, wrenching it open blindly.

It took a long moment to register what he was seeing though, everything in slow motion as Nothing looked from Zillah to the figure that was pinned beneath him. The two figures were half laid over the bed, Zillah straddling the tall body of the other and pressing a metal bar across its throat. There was blood flowing from a gaping wound in Zillah's head, clotting in a shocking red mess of gore in his blonde hair.

Zillah didn't seem to notice or care about his own state though. His green eyes were wild and focused entirely on the other and Nothing could have sworn that his father was laughing under his breath. Nothing eyes flickered to the body beneath him as he tried in slowed time to understand what was happening. The figure was flailing in pain, struggling and choking out grunting sounds. It was so familiar, the dark hair that was spilled around him and the large dark eyes that were dilated with pain. Blood leaked red into one of his eyes completely, swallowing up the dark pupil.

"Christian" the word fell from his lips in a gasp that barely seemed to upset the air around him. Zillah paid him no mind and Christian was so far gone he didn't appear to notice there was another in the room at all.

"Zillah! No!" Nothing screamed and his voice broke, so high it didn't sound like it belonged to him at all. _No, no, not Christian, not again. _Nothing didn't know how the elder was still living but he couldn't have him gone again, couldn't be alone again. But Zillah would not hear him and did not feel him as he threw himself across the room and tried to grab hold of his father's arm. It was like he wasn't even there and Nothing felt tears begin to flow as he tugged desperately at the arms that were holding Christian down.

"Please Zillah, please no! I love him!" he didn't know what to do, Zillah was crushing the life out of his lover right before his eyes and Nothing couldn't stop it. Tears were obscuring his view, everything so ineffectual and empty that he truly wondered if this was happening at all. _Was he even here? Was this some kind of nightmare? _

"Christian!" he screamed the name, begging for him to fight but the dark haired vampire was beyond hearing. His struggles were slowing and Zillah truly laughed then, throwing his head back and letting it ring out like a clear, cool bell.

"Ashes to ashes, we'll scatter your remains into the toilet bowel and flush them down. You belong there Chrissy, you never were anything but a fucking waste of space" Zillah taunted, clawing hands through Christian's dark hair.

"Stop! Stop it!" Nothing blinked as he felt something spray thick and wet across his face, mouth opening and hanging slack in surprise. It was sticky, hot and sticky and the mess was smeared over his vision. In his mouth was the coppery taste of blood and Nothing spat it out violently, blinking his eyes to see what was happening. _Was he bleeding? Had Zillah hurt him?_

No. It was Zillah who fell against him, flailing and striking at him as he tried desperately to hold his father up. Nothing's hands were slick as he gripped Zillah and looking down at them he saw them smeared in blood. In his left hand the razor was dripping it in thick globs to the floor.

"Zillah" Nothing whimpered, looking down in horror as blood sprayed thickly from Zillah's neck. The slash across his neck was so deep it looked as though his head might tumble off and Zillah was gurgling and coughing the red liquid over his chin, green eyes burrowing into Nothing's very soul with hatred and accusation. Nothing hadn't meant for this. He hadn't wanted for anyone to get hurt.

"Nothing" Christian's voice startled him, it was rough and harsh and unfamiliar. Nothing cowered away, clutching Zillah's body tighter to his chest. His father was barely moving now, trembling in pain in his arms and Nothing wept over him.

"Nothing" Christian called to him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder and he forcibly shrugged him off.

"Is this what you wanted?Is this why you came here?To take him from me?" Nothing accused, screaming into Christian's passive face.

"No" Christian's face fell heavily and he didn't attempt to touch Nothing again. His eyes flickered between him and his father's weakening form with clear distress. Time was short. Zillah's body began the healing process with every passing moment.

"Then get out! Go!" Nothing's voice broke, trailing off as his body shuddered with heavy sobs. His hands worked at brushing Zillah's thick hair from his face and then he was bringing his wrist to his mouth, tearing it open carelessly with his fangs. The torn flesh dripped steadily onto the bed sheets as Nothing raised it frantically to Zillah's lips. Nothing let it drip steadily over the silken and plump surface of the mouth he'd kissed so lovingly so many times, before it was violently snatched away.

"Nothing, we cannot save him..I'm sorry, I am very sorry but I can't let him leave this room" Christian's eyes swam with tears, one violently red and damaged and swollen as it pumped them down his face.

"You don't get to decide! Don't fucking touch me, don't come near us!" Nothing struck out at him, growling and screaming and spitting. He fought and fought as he was pulled away from Zillah but Christian was so much stronger, so infuriatingly gentle too even as Nothing screamed into his face that he hated him. The other vampire didn't respond other than with soft apologies, shoving Nothing into the bathroom and snapping off the door handle to trap him there.

Locked away again in the small space Nothing wailed and threw himself against the door until the wood splintered. His hands clawed it til they bleed and he left fingernails in the rivets he dug. The heavy smell of kerosene in the next room came on quickly and it burnt his delicate nasal passages. Nothing screamed anew when he realised what Christian meant to do.

"Don't you do it! Don't fucking do it! Christian!" his fists pounded the door but Christian gave no response from the other side.

Christian was going to burn Zillah alive. He was going to destroy the body so that everything he ever was would be gone forever and Nothing had so long been running on pure emotion that he couldn't rationalise any of it. He didn't know any longer that Christian was who he had wanted and that Zillah had kept him enslaved and imprisoned. Panic and grief collided in him violently, bubbling over until he lay slumped on the floor.

Images of Zillah flooded his mind. Green eyes hovering over him with hateful vengeance in them, teeth bared as he shouted that this fate was meant for Nothing and not for him. He should have stayed dead and buried, he would have been no trouble and no burden to anyone that way.

_I'll save you a spot in hell, baby mine. Don't go too far now because it won't be long for you. You were born for the flames and the devil won't want to wait to collect you bastard of Zillah, filth of my loins. I will see you again._

"NO!" Nothing screamed, waking in fear to see Christian coming to his side and almost reaching out to him for comfort before the recalled what had been done.

"Keep your eyes closed tight. Do not open them for any reason until I say it's ok" Christian's voice came to him and Nothing turned away, trying to push at the hands that reached to gently scoop him up. In the end his eyes were closed but with his face pressed to Christian's chest he couldn't see the flames engulfing Zillah's body. The whole bed went up next and then the room exploded in flames that licked at the doorframe and jumped across to the next.

Christian was gone before the occupants began to evacuate. Nothing in the passenger side and curled against his side, sleeping, lost. He brought an arm around the fragile boy and kissed his hair tenderly. For now the road, Christian had all the time in the world to wait to see where things stood between the two of them.

* * *

><p><em>The night is young <em>  
><em>And the moon is a mother to both of us <em>  
><em>We both understand this <em>  
><em>Marriage is an old and tired religion <em>  
><em>And I love all the traditional things <em>  
><em><strong>Domestic bliss and all that shit<br>Confusion is a definite direction..**_


End file.
